The One And Only
by ReaderOfDramione
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is 16 years old and she has a boyfriend. But she wants a different man and then they go together. But what does the old boyfriend think? What will he do to them? How will he react? Will Valkyrie and the boyfriend now stay together or break up? Set after Mortal Coil but before Death Bringer. Spoilers included. There is no Remnant in Tanith.
1. Chapter 1

Valkrie walked across the street with a bored look on her face; she was supposed meet her boyfriend, Fletcher to settle out what had happened a month back. A month back, a plague of Remnants had been released and unfortunately Fletcher had been caught in it. A few minutes later, Fletcher arrived " Hey Val, umm should we go into the restaurant? It has a buffet?" he said hopefully, looking forward to the all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Fine. But can we bring Skulduggery with us please?" asked Valkyrie

"All right."

In the restaurant with Skulduggery...

"So Val how are you going with Tanith?" questioned Skulduggery, wearing his facáde.

" Going well, umm Skulduggery have you noticed that Fletch is being a bit weird." said Valkyrie while Fletcher was busy trying to get everything on the buffet.

"Says the weird girl who is talking to a living skeleton. Actually yes, I have seen. He has been jumpy but he was always like that." joked Skulduggery

Valkyrie had always liked that quality of him. But she felt like Fletcher was just a dull thing but on the otherhand Skulduggery was fun, cheery and annoying.

Skulduggery POV:

I like her but she has a boyfriend already. Does she have feelings for me?? Argh!! I wish I knew. I have to tell her tomorrow on one of our missions.

In the restaurant with Fletcher ...

Fletcher was eating noisily while Valkyrie was watching him in disgust simply thinking why did I choose him?

"So guys, anything new??" asked Fletcher

" No Fletch, nothing new. Anyway we gotta go, Skulduggery and I have to go to sleep for our mission." Replied Valkyrie as the Skeleton Detective and Valkyrie Cain stood up and started to walk out the door.

" You guys! Wait up!!!" said Fletcher getting up and running towards them.

The next day...

" Hey Valkyrie, I, I, I.." stuttered Skulduggery

" Yes, Skulduggery...?" asked Valkyrie

" I love you Valkyrie Cain." whispered Skulduggery with a smile.

Valkyrie gaped.

**AN:Do you like it so far? Pls rate and review and hope you guys like it.**

**-ReaderOfDramione **


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping, Valkyrie felt so happy that her crush had told her, he loved her.

" Yes, Skulduggery, yes!!!"

" Do you want to be my girlfriend Valkyrie Cain?"

"Of course!!"

Skulduggery had felt a warmth rise in his bones. Fletcher was watching from the bushes and his body sagged when he heard the delight in Valkyrie's voice. He began to think of plans to break the two apart.

In Nafarian Serpine's castle...

"Sanguine, do you have a powerful love potion?" asked Fletcher

"Well I have some lil' vials of them potions that ya mix together to make a lil' too powerful potion." drawled Sanguine in his rich Texan accent.

"I'll take it."

"Back room." said Sanguine.

Fletcher walked there with a new spring in his step. His girlfriend would be back to him and only him not stupid Skulduggery Pleasant.

Meanwhile Valkyrie and Skulduggery were on their date...

They were at a steakhouse filled with people and Valkyrie Cain was waiting at their table for Skulduggery to arrive with their food. She knew Skulduggery couldn't eat food but to keep up appearances with the 'mortals'. She shivered, she had never liked that word. At long last the Skeleton Detective arrived with a piece of steak and kidney pie for them to share.

Walking up the street to the steakhouse, Fletcher had a large vial in his pockets; he had mixed them together to create this. He knew it would work but the only problem was how to slip it in to Valkyries drink. He saw them talking and his rage and jealousy rose as he wanted to punch him until he died but he fought the urge.

**AN: So how was that? Like it or not? Pls review and rate.**

**-ReaderOfDramione**


	3. Chapter 3

There he stood in the shadows away from sight. He entered the steakhouse

quietly and while the two were busy, he slipped the blood-red potion into the cup of Valkyrie Cain.

At the table 10 minutes later...

"Thanks Skulduggery this was great. We should do this more often now that Fletcher is out of our way." said Valkyrie

"Sure. Aren't you cheating on your boyfriend???" asked Skulduggery

"Shut up."

"What did I do?"questioned Skulduggery with a mischievous smile while Valkyrie drank from her cup and she quickly said to Skulduggery "Byee!! Got to go, see you later."

Skulduggery thought Valkyrie was being a bit unusual and had come to a conclusion; he had to follow her. Valkyrie had felt weird, she felt like Fletcher was the only one for her and no one else, not even Skulduggery.

Soon, she arrived where Fletcher was waiting for her. Skulduggery was right behind her and heard a heartbreaking sentence from Valkyrie Cain, his own partner and girlfriend.

"Darling, I lied to Skulduggery, I never loved him nor would I want to be his girlfriend. You're the only one for me Fletch. You know that."

"Good, the potion is working. Now she will never leave me for just a stupid skeleton." Fletcher muttered to himself

Skulduggery heard the mutter and knew that Valkyrie never wanted to do this but she was under the influence of a love potion and he knew he would have to keep his anger in check or Lord Vile would rise again. Skulduggery ran out and went straight to China Sorrows and her giant library.

At China Sorrows library...

"The only way to return Valkyrie to her normal state, you must have the person who put the potion on her to say some words and have some of his blood as well as Wolfsbane and Moonlight Shabli which is a rare herb only found on lunar eclipses. Good luck Skulduggery." said China


End file.
